Pure Bliss
by moon-bunnie
Summary: Darien strongest of his race,the Vampires.Serena not your everyday person.The two come together in a heated love war and passion flares,but how can they overcome obstacles that are in the way? RR
1. Introduction

TITLE:Pure Bliss  
AUTHOR:Moon-Bunnie.  
CONTACT:Vannie421@hotmail.com::AIM:Vannie421::Http://nessie.purefrost.net  
RATING:R  
CHAPTER:1  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon it belongs to it's rightful owner.This disclaimer goes throughout to all my other   
chapters.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Vampires.. ..more than the average animal or human combined,  
Each sense heightened in smell,hearing,sight,speed,and strength.  
With long life spans given to each they lived through years and   
years.Years soon turned to century.  
  
There was always one thing male's had.A one true mate.  
Once that mate was found they would stay together for   
life.But there was nothing stopping those without to enjoy their  
sexual content.  
  
Darien Chiba .. the oldest their leader.He was so utterly lonely.It wasn't   
that no female would want him.Other female Vampires and human  
would practically throw themselves at his feet.Indeed they were  
attracted to his dark aura and dangerous looks.As well as for his  
animalistic behavior in bed.He never found a one true mate.A   
soul mate.What he wanted so dearly.Mates were becoming harder  
to find with so few in number.  
  
He read up on books about them. .funny how one could lie so much,  
when they knew nothing about them.Yes they were blood thirsty   
but they don't kill.They only eat enough for them,Not to take  
one's life.They could walk through day as any other.They only stalked  
through night for night was their best friend rather than day.The only  
way to have a vampire was to mate not through sucking their   
blood.  
  
Darien ran his tanned hand through his jet black hair.His midnight  
blue eyes pierced into the black city night sky.  
  
He had adpated much to the human life.And for living so long he  
and his fellow kind have had enough money to have their  
own company named right after their leader.  
  
CHIBA Inc. . .a marvelous building 50 stories high ,  
black sleek glass with silver and gold trimming.Darien  
loved his building he and his fellow kind have spent years  
to design and configure.  
  
Darien gazed down below him from his building at his  
balcony.Everyone bussled busily,streeet lights adorning every   
street at every corner.Then something caught his attention.His ears pricked , towards   
a certain blonde below.There was something about her that  
caught his attention so.He watched her as her hips swayed with  
every step she took.Golden hair bright as the sun with two cute balls  
adorn on each side of her head in long pigtails.His eyes bore   
into her back.Suddenly her movement stopped.Could she see know he was   
watching her?She looked up towards Darien's direction.  
Darien hid himself within the dark shawdows.Her blue aqua  
eyes shown within the dark night sky.She continued her walking  
but this time with more alertness. Darien would have to keep   
a look out on this little one.Beautiful she was.. . though there  
was something tugging at him to follow her.   
  
"Darien?"   
  
Darien turned around at the sudden disturbtance.  
  
"Raye . .What is it?"  
  
"Just a reminder you have someone coming in for a job  
interview at 9AM sharp."Raye Chiba was Darien's loyal assistant.  
Also his baby sister.With a petite figure, beautiful raven hair  
that reached miles down towards her buttocks.Her amethyst eyes shown  
through like no other.  
  
Darien nodded his head in understandment and continued  
his gaze towards the people below.  
  
Raye slowly made her way towards him and stood by his  
side gazing with him at the twinkling of lights downward.  
  
"Everytime I see you ,you look worst every time."  
  
Darien gave a harsh laugh at his sister's comment.  
"How'd you figure"  
  
Raye shrugged her shoulders."You always  
come up here and stare at the sky as if makeing  
a prayer."  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
"You wish for someone don't you."  
  
Darien sighed."Yes.."  
  
Raye rested her hand on Darien's shoulder for comfort  
and sympathy.Darien layed his larger hand on top of hers for  
reassurance.  
  
Darien currently changed the subject.  
"How is Ranoa?"   
  
"Doing fine Jadeite is watching over her."  
  
"Good.. She maybe a mate for one of us and hope for our race."  
  
Ranoa was the daughter of Raye and Jadeite.  
The child was precious and beautiful.With amethyst  
eyes and black glossy hair like her mother and her father's  
strong will and heart.  
  
"I'll be going now Jadeite must need my help. Will you  
be alright here by yourself?"  
  
Darien nodded his head.Raye left him to his thoughts  
hoping soon that he would find a mate and stop  
being the gloomy person he always was.  
  
Darien stepped back into his bedroom.Black and blood  
red silk adorn his king size bed.Feather pillows on each end.  
The room held a gloomy look but Darien was happy with it.  
  
Suddenly two slender arms snaked around his waist.  
"Darien darling .. . I missed you." Beryl whispered seductivly to his ear.  
  
Beryl had long firery hair that ended at her buttocks,  
with dark emerald eyes.She was gorgeous none the less.  
But was widely known as a money stealer,and cheater.  
  
"How did you get pass security?" sneered Darien..  
  
He never liked her.Yeaa. .she was fun in bed.But he got  
tired of her easily.And somehow she didn't quite feel  
the same.Though she wasn't a vampire like himself.  
  
"Dont mind that darling. ..wont you come to bed  
with me?" She purred.  
  
"Get out Beryl.Before I have to put a restraint order  
on you."  
  
Beryl adjusted herself more comfortable and faced   
him now,She pulled herself closer to him.His lower area  
only centimeters away.  
  
"Tell me you don't want this."And gave his manhood a   
tight squeeze.  
  
Anger flared in Darien's eyes.The anger within him   
ignited.He pulled her hand away from him and tossed her  
forcefully against the wall.But not strong enough to do  
any damage towards her.  
  
" You'll pay Darien Chiba. . just watch, , here my   
warning!" Beryl quickly left out the door.  
  
Darien huffed at the girl's threat.He never understood  
her.Goodriddence.  
  
* * *   
  
Serena Tsukino walked home to her apartment from the mall.  
She was 20 and was glad to finally move out of her   
parent's house.It was time she expereienced life on her own.  
  
Any girl who saw Serena would die for her figure and looks.  
Her hair cascaded down her back in long  
golden tresses,held up by two buns on the top   
of her head with pigtails falling down.Shone in light   
her hair slightly turned into a white silver cream.  
  
But Serena wasn't your average girl,though she   
posessed strength unatural for a girl,speed   
faster than any other,reflexes highly unlikely for  
someone like her.Her IQ higher than most and  
above those of the above average.Hearing of those   
of an animal.And yet she looked petite as ever.  
Though when she was younger, other's made fun of her because of her unatural  
behavior.Her mother always told her it was a gift she had within her.  
She never believed in that ,she wanted to be just like   
everyone else.Instead she had to be different.  
  
Serena suddenly haulted in her tracks.She felt someone  
watching her.She turned where her senses were acute  
and saw no one but an empty balcony 20 feet above.Her aqua eyes burned  
within the dark shadows.She saw what she figured a shadow  
but couldn't really tell.Serena shrugged it off and continued  
walking.  
  
She had a job interview tomorrow and wanted to get ready.  
She would have to thank her friend Mina for telling  
her the job at CHIBA Inc.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Notes: Okie that's it for now.Im not sure where this story is quite going I just opened up my notepad and started   
typing.Of course that doesn't mean I wont finish the story!!So no worries about that!Hey I finished my other one didn't I??!!  
^_^The more reviews the sooner I get the next chapter out! ;) 


	2. The Meeting

TITLE:Pure Bliss  
AUTHOR:Moon-Bunnie.  
CONTACT:Vannie421@hotmail.com::AIM:Vannie421::Http://nessie.purefrost.net  
RATING:R  
CHAPTER:2  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon it belongs to it's rightful owner.This disclaimer goes throughout to all my other   
chapters.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose like a steady promise and shown it's bright light across   
the city sky.  
  
Serena and Mina walked together towards their destination.Their hairs   
moving swiftly behind them gliding with the wind,chatting endlessly   
and gossiping on anything.  
  
Mina was one of Serena's loyal and trusted friends.She could almost pass   
for Serena's twin.The only difference was Mina had sky blue eyes , Serena  
had it a deeper shade sortof an aqua color,and Serena's hair was a silvery  
blonde while Mina's held a golden blonde color.  
  
They stopped in front of the tall building gazeing at it in awe.Their necks   
craned up to see the top of it as it reached deep within the clouds.  
  
"Are you nervous Serena?" Mina asked while keeping  
her gaze on the building.  
  
"A little. ."  
  
Mina turned her attention back towards Serena,and smiled."Dont worry   
Serena you'll do fine and if you dont get the job there are other's out there  
willing to except a lovely lady like yourself."  
  
Serena turned her head towards Mina and gave her a grateful smile.  
"Thanks Mina.Wish me goodluck!" She winked at Mina and walked into  
the enormous building.  
  
Serena was in even more awe.. the floor tiles made of the finest marble.  
Brown and gold swirled with each other.To her left a seating lounge with  
fine black leather chairs.Serena went towards the scretary desk on her right ..   
behind the lady she saw in big gold letters  
"CHIBA INC,"   
  
"How may I help you miss?"  
  
Serena looked at the secretary.She was quite the looker,  
with her short aqua hair ,her eyes a light  
shiny blue.  
  
"Im here for the job interview."  
  
"Oh . .come with me then"  
  
Serena followed the young lady into a room. When the young lady   
opened the door there were so many others!Mostly women she could  
tell, but very few for men.  
  
"My goodness there's so many"  
  
The young lady laughed."Were you thinking of being  
the only one?"  
  
Serena turned to her surprised."Well. .in a way.. I didn't know so many would be  
intrested in this particular job"   
  
"Not many are here for the job,but for young Darien Chiba" The young  
lady replied with a frown.  
  
Serena looked at her confused."By the way my name   
is Serena.And what exactly do you mean?"Curiousity   
striked her.  
  
"Amy. Nice to meet you Serena.What I meant is   
some of the young lady's here have fallen head over   
heels in love with Chiba.So the only way they could   
ever catch his attention or get to know him better would   
be this "  
  
Serena finally understood."Who is doing the interview  
Amy?"  
  
"Why Chiba himself."Amy looked to see Serena's  
reaction.Surprised was written all over her face.  
Amy stiffled a giggle at Serena's face."Well  
Serena I must be going now.Im afraid I have chit chatter  
too much.It was nice meeting you and goodluck at your  
interview."Amy held out her hand for a friendly shake.  
  
Serena smiled and shook her hand."It was  
nice meeting you too Amy."  
  
Amy nodded her head and headed back to her work.  
She sensed something coming from her.A weird aura.Though  
Amy was a vampire like Darien.She would keep and eye out for  
this one.  
  
Moments later Serena was called in.She followed  
the young man into Darien's office.Her breath caught  
as she saw him.  
  
Darien was standing behind his desk and was looking  
at some files.He stood tall with broad shoulders ,around the  
height of six feet and three inches maybe more.His black  
ebony hair swaying with every movement he did,his skin a   
nice bronzed color.  
  
Darien looked up as he heard footsteps coming in.  
His midnight blue eyes locked with her aqua one's.  
There was a spark ignited between the both of them  
as they stared at each other.Darien suddenly  
remembered this was the young lady he had previously   
saw the night before.A sly smile came upon his lips  
so things were finally looking up.  
  
Darien ushered the other man to leave and   
leave them."Please have a seat. .."  
  
"Serena.Serena Tsukino"Serena cutted in.  
  
"Serena.. ." Darien liked the way her name rolled off his   
tongue.He finally noticed what she was wearing.  
A pale white sleek blouse ,it had a v neckline coming  
down in ruffles at the edges ,showing off her bosom   
and bell sleeves to finish off the top.The skirt was simple and  
professional . . gray ,knee length,and had a slit  
on one side,showing her creamy thigh's.Her hair in her  
usual hairstyle.  
  
He hardened at the sight of her.Thoughts already lingering  
in his mind how she would be in bed.Darien shook the thought's   
out of his head.He had slept and seen many women before what  
was so different about this one?  
  
"So Serena what made you decide to take this particular  
job?" Darien stared at her intently keeping eye contact.  
  
" Well..I have enough experience and the responsibilties one   
capable of a job like this.I can be called at any time and come in  
to help with my service." Serena never lost contact with his eyes,  
but she was a bit nervous.With the way he kept staring on her  
how couldn't she be?  
  
Darien got up from his chair and walked in front of Serena  
and slouched back on his desk,hands folded against his chest.  
"I see. .and from where did these other experiences come  
from?"  
  
"I use to work at another company with the same kind of quality's.Im  
also very good with people."Serena shifted nervously under his   
gaze.. .and yet she wasn't so nervous.  
  
Darien leaned down infront of her.Her face only an  
inch away from his."Just how good with people are  
you Ms.Tsukino?"   
  
Serena leaned back in her chair.Why was he getting  
so close?Although her mind was telling her to shove him   
away.Her raging hormones wanted to kiss his luscious lips.  
Serena was suddenly very angry.She felt powerless under  
him and didn't like it at all.  
  
Serena leaned in just a little closer her lips hovering over   
his." Very. ." she whispered only audiable for them  
to hear.  
  
Darien's lip's twisted into a sly smile.He found  
his mate after all.It was all over her.He  
was going to make her his and he'd be damned if   
someone were to take her from him.Darien pulled himself  
back resisting the urge to kiss her."Welcome to the staff  
Serena.I think I've seen enough to know you would do  
a find job."Darien held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Serena looked at him in utter surprise.That was it?  
"Thankyou Mr.Chiba" Serena shook his hand and felt  
a jolt of electricity.She had to calm herself before she   
lost herself in lust and desire.  
  
"Please Darien is fine.Since you will be my personal  
assistance we will be spending more time with each  
other.You start tomorrow 9AM sharp."  
  
Serena nodded her head and thanked him once more  
before turning to leave.As soon as Serena left.  
Nephrite walked in."Well well . .if it isn't Darien  
Chiba smiling like a little boy.What's got you so  
worked up?"   
  
Darien looked at Nephrite.Still grinning like  
a little school boy.Nephrite was one of Darien's kind and   
his loyal friend.He had long wavy auburn hair.Around the  
same height as Darien.He was gorgeous none the less,with  
his broadshoulders and strong chin.  
  
"I found her."  
  
Nephrite cocked on eyebrow up.Confused for a moment.  
Then it suddenly hit him."Congratulations Darien.Im happy  
for you I can't remember the last time I ever saw you   
smile."Nephrite grinned.It was about time Darien found his  
mate.He was always so gloomy and sad.It didn't fit his persona.  
  
"When will the crew meet her?"  
  
"Not yet.She doesn't know about us kind..But hopefully soon before  
I lose myself.I'll have to work slowly.But she doesnt seem like a  
normal human.There's something different about her."  
  
"Could she be one of us?"   
  
Darien pondered for a moment."I doubt it she didn't smell  
like one of us.Her aura is different.She could be of something  
else."  
  
"Then what is she?"Nephrite asked curiousity getting the  
better of him.  
  
"I dont know" Darien was getting frustrated.But he will soon  
find out.If she was evil surely fate wouldn't send him such  
an angel.  
  
"Would you like me and the other's to spy on her   
for a bit?"   
  
"Yes,I have a meeting to attend to but make sure there is no   
harm done to her.Evil or not she is still mine.If anything or  
anyone comes to hurt her I will have all of your heads."  
  
Nephrite nodded in understandment,and left.  
  
Darien was confused.Never in his life had he seen a mate   
for a human,but then again she wasn't completly human.  
It was a most definte you were a vampire highly unlikely  
to be human,but his little bunny smelled of both and a mixture of  
something else.If she was with Diamond,he would have his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephrite approched the three men."We have an order from  
Darien"   
  
All three men looked up at the same time."What does he wish  
of us to do ?" Zoycite asked.He had long curly  
blonde hair,held back into a simple pony tail..He was shorter  
than Nephrite.But stunning he was none the less,with his aqua blue eyes.  
  
"Darien has found his mate. ."  
  
"That's wonderful news Nephy!When do we meet her?"   
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes.Jaedite could be such a clown.  
He was taller than Zoycite same features except he had  
short curly blonde hair, with cherry brown eyes.  
"Tonight.Darien want's us to see if she is with Diamond or not.  
Her aura is different from us vampires."  
  
Diamond was Darien's enemy.The two hated each other.Both  
possesing nearly an equal amount of strength and the same  
breed.  
  
"Why would she be working with Diamond?And how did Diamond   
find Darien's mate before him?"  
  
"We dont know Malachite.So Darien wants us to find   
out."  
  
Malachite had long white hair.with smoky gray eyes.  
Broad shoulders and same height as Nephrite.  
  
"Intresting isn't it.Darien finally find's his mate after  
all these centuries,and before you know it she could be  
working for Diamond."   
  
All men turned their head towards the doorway.Nehprite  
went up to his love and gave her a peck on the lips.Soon  
turning into a passionate one.  
  
"Mind you two get a room!You don't see me and Raye like  
that!"  
  
Nephrite turned a deathly glare towards Jedite interuppting his moment  
with Lita.Lita was gorgeous with her deep emerald green  
eyes and auburn hair held up in a pony tail.And was currently 3 month's  
pregnant with her and Nephrite's child.  
  
"Now now you two dont hissy foot come on we must get   
ready for tonight.And I have to meet with Amy soon"  
  
Everyone exited out of the lounge area and headed  
towards their needed destinations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena finally returned home.After shopping non stop 4 hours straight  
at the mall.She had found herself a new wardrobe for her needed job.  
Her house beautiful.With 4 bedrooms and 3 1/2 bathrooms.Richly   
furnished and designed.She shared the house with Mina.Mina was currently  
out on another date.She always wondered how she could easily switch   
from one guy to the next.Something she couldn't do.  
  
Serena had begun thinking about the events earlier that day.Darien was  
gorgeous none the less with the body of a god.Why had she all of a  
sudden been attracte to him so?She had seen plenty of other's   
yet this particular one caught her attention and made her lose her  
senses.Her thought's suddenly disturbed with eyes watching her  
every movement.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:YAY!! I finally finished whoo hoo.Well this chapter was extremely long.Consider yourselves lucky.I hope  
everyone liked it.I was basically trying to introduce who were vampires and which couple were together but   
im guessing you guys basically got the idea.Please no flames and send reviews which would help me alot!The more  
reviews the earlier the next chapter is out! ^ _^ HINT HINT;Next chapter is suppose to be the intresting one ^ . ~ 


	3. Dead?

Stars twinkled through the thick black blanket,  
As four men watched on a certain golden goddess.  
  
"Are you guy's sure this is where she lives?" Jadeite looked wearily at the house ,more like   
mansion.This girl was living large!All four men kept their post behind the bushes near the window.  
  
"Yes Jadeite.Im positive,We should go in now.We will surprise her   
and then confront her.If all should go wrong I want Nephrite and   
Zoycite to stay here and call back up if necessary."Malachite proclaimed.He  
hoped they didn't or things will get rather ugly.  
  
"Wait. .where did she go?"Zoycite stared within the glass windows,  
frantically searching for the blonde hair Suddenly everyone looked  
around for her.  
  
Serena took one of her glass vase and dropped it on Jadeite.He froze   
and then dropped and was unconcious.  
  
Everyone turned towards the sudden disturbance.As they  
grew nervous since they were now discovered.  
  
Serena quickly grabbed the nearest man near here which was   
Zoycite and held a sharp knife from where she grabbed in her  
kitchen near his throat.  
  
"Tell me why your here.Or else his head goes loose."  
Serena locked his arms together with her hand while the  
other held the blade, so he wouldn't try anything  
stupid.  
  
The other looked frightened for Zoycite's life.  
  
" We'll tell you but you have to let Zoycite go."   
  
"So you could then shoot me or something?Yea ok." Serena  
snorted how dumb did they think she was.  
  
" You can chop his head off but it wont do you any good.  
You just might as well listen." Nephrite spoke.  
  
Serena slowly yet reluctunctl let Zoycite go.She turned her eyes  
towards Nephrite ." Now speak i let him go"   
  
Malachite cleared his throat and spoke first."Were sorry to disturb you  
but we have a few questions to ask you."  
  
Serena cocked one thin golden eyebrow at him.  
"How do I know your not robbers or anything of that   
sort?"  
  
Malachite laughed riched and deep."I assure you we are  
none of that" He showed his fangs to her allowing her  
to see his true self.  
  
Serena stood stunned and surprised but not scared."So. . your going to suck  
my blood?"   
  
"No .Are you working for Diamond?"Jadeite asked   
impatient and straight to the point.  
  
Serena again confused,"Diamond?" Who were they?And why were they  
asking absurb questions towards her.  
  
This was going to be a long night.How the hell were they   
suppose to get the truth out of her.  
  
"You have a strange aura around yourself.None other we have ever seen.  
You are neither human nor vampire.So what are you?"Nephrite asked.  
  
Serena eyed them cautiously.Well you could say she wasn't your  
average everyday human.But what's it to them?"Why does it concern  
you?First off you have no right to come and trespass on my property."  
  
Malachite was getting tired.This girl was very frustrating.  
"Were not here to harm you!We need to know what you are."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.Her arms crossed again her chest.  
She sighed and slowly spoke."I'll tell you what I am but first you must  
tell me who you four are,and why you have chosen to stalk me."  
  
"We were sent by another.You might be a threat to us.I will  
not tell you who it is but in due time."   
  
Serena believed Malachite and spoke.  
"As you know I am not a vampire like yourself  
or a human.I really dont know exactly what I am.My father  
was a vampire and my mother a human.I guess  
you could say im a half-breed of your kind.I posess my   
mother's facial features and father's persona.Therefore   
posessing the same abilty you do,almost but not quite."  
  
Each one in their own thought's.Thinking of the new   
gathered information Malachite stared at her.  
Not sure what to think yet.'So it seem's she is not a threat.But that   
still doesn't mean she does not work for Diamond.'  
"A half-breed you say?Rather intresting never met one yet.We must  
take you to Darien he will explain all"  
  
"Darien?You mean Darien Chiba the one I saw earlier today?"  
  
"Yes him.He is one of us."  
  
"Does the public know?"   
  
"NO and we intend to keep it that way."Malachite replied sternly  
"Come me must go now.Serena you will follow us,you must meet  
with Darien."  
  
"No one is going anywhere."   
  
All turned abrutly towards the disturbance.  
  
"Saphire" Zoycite whispered.  
  
"What do you want."Malachite focused his eyes on him  
watching his every move,  
  
Saphire smiled evily.His black ebony hair swayed with  
the wind.He had a blue top with black slacks.His dark blue  
eyes narrowed at Malachite.  
  
"Rumor be it Darien has found his mate.Diamond sent me  
to kidnapp her and hold her hostage to use against him  
"Saphire's eyes roamed up and down Serenas  
legs towards her vulptous heaving breasts.Well she  
was beautiful obviously to any male eye.No wonder Diamond wanted  
her for himself.  
  
Serena looked at him in disgust.Handsome he was   
but a pig just like all men.Was that all he thought  
about.And what the hell did he mean Darien's mate??  
This got more confusing every second.  
  
All four men stood in front of Serena.Malachite got  
his answers.Serena wasn't with Diamond.But he had  
to protect Serena or else he would never here the end  
of it from Darien.  
  
"My my .. why so protective all of a sudden hmmm?"   
Saphire eyed them evily.Ofcourse he knew the reason why.  
He had better get her and go, Diamond was never the patient type  
of person."So what's it going to be gentlemen?"   
  
"Who are you?!" Serena demanded.Her eyes red  
with fury,yet calm all at once.  
  
"I am Saphire 2nd in command of the Dark Moon,  
also Diamond's brother."He bowed solemnly.  
  
Serena huffed.As if his rank would get him anywhere  
  
"Enough with the games Saphire!.What are you here  
for?!" Jadeite screamed.He hated him with all the passion  
he held.  
  
Saphire sighed."Haven't I told you idiot's already  
Diamond wants her."He pointed at Serena."And Im suppose  
to kidnapp her.The man is obsessed with her if you ask me."  
  
"And what makes you think we will allow it?" Zoycite  
asked,If Darien found out he wanted his mate he was going  
to make Diamond go through hell.  
  
"Yes. .ofcourse well now order's are orders.If you  
would gladly hand her over I could be on my way." Saphire  
smiled .If they weren't going to obliged there was always  
plan B.He suddenly sent a blast at all four men.Hoping to kill  
one of them better yet all of them.  
  
Malachite grabbed Serena and shoved him and himself  
out of the way.Nehprite sent blast after blast at Saphire.  
Each one stronger than the next.Saphire dodged and sent   
a couple of his own.Jadeite and Zoycite both doing  
the same and combing their powers as one.Malachite stood  
and protected Serena in case of anything.  
  
"Go help your friend's I can handle myself."Serena looked at the   
other's,She didn't like being babysit.Serena felt guilty.She knew  
Malachite wanted to help his friend's.  
  
"No I have to watch over you."  
  
"Malachite I can take care ofmyself remember im not  
some weak little girl.Im just like you.Now go help your friends"  
  
Malachite looked at her unsured."Your not going to stop  
convincing me if I dont help them will you?"  
  
Serena smiled."Nope now go help them I'll hide for now."  
  
Malachite returned a grateful smiled,and ran to help  
the others.  
  
Serena silently hid behind some bushes.Watching the battle  
from afar.  
  
"Well whats the little bunny doing all by herelf now hmm . .?"   
  
Serena turned around.Her eyes wide."Who are you?"  
  
The man was dressed in a white attire with purple  
embroidery on top.His cape white like his hair with  
purple lining.He was handsome none the less.  
  
"Diamond at your service."He bowed in front of her.  
  
"You. . your that man that wants me." Serena whispered.  
  
Diamond smiled evily."My aren't you the smart one."He walked  
past her to see the battle."Hmm . .I knew I couldn't send him  
he's fighting instead of doing what he was suppose to be told.  
I can never send anyone to do my personal deeds."  
Diamond turned back towards Serena."Well now let's go   
were wasteing valuable time that could be put to better   
things."He smiled seductively at her ,his eye's roaming her  
form .."much better things"   
  
Serena glared at him.Who the hell  
did he think he was!?"And what makes you think  
I'll go willingly to you?"   
  
"My dear you don't have much of a choice."  
  
"I would rather die than go with you."Serena glared.  
This arrogant man had the guts to tell her what to do.  
  
Diamond sneered."Loyal to that Chiba man are we?  
I'll just have to fix that."Diamond sent a blast towards   
her.  
  
Serena quickly moved out of the way,and dodged it.  
  
Diamond was getting frustrated with her.If she wanted  
a fight then she was going to get one.And after that he would turn   
her into a full vampire and make her all his.  
  
Diamond sent blast after blast at her.Serena dodging every one.  
Serena couldn't keep this up.She sent a blast of her own distracting  
him and then a kick towards his face.Diamond cringed at the blast.But  
quickly caught her ankle only inches away from his face.  
  
"Well I seem to have underestimated you.But your not good enough"  
Diamond swung her by her ankle and threw her against the tree.  
  
Serena landed with a hard thud.She screamed at the impact of the  
tree.She refused to show any sign of weakness towards him.Her  
back all bruised.She shakily stood her position ready for his next attack.  
  
Diamond smiled evily.Well he wasn't going to hurt  
her THAT much just a little.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Darien dressed in a sleek black armani business suit.A white  
metallic tie standing out.As females passed by to stare and  
flirt.He ignored them and looked at them disgusted.After the briefing   
he quickly went to shake hands with other men and left.Darien  
suddenly felt a pain slash his heart.He held his chest at the sudden  
impact and other hand on to the wall for support.Only one thing on his  
mind.. . . Serena.  
  
He knew she was in danger.The pain that surged through him was  
painful and deadly.He was going to kill whoever harmed her.His eyes  
blazed with red .Darien already knew where she was.He flew toward's her   
direction at undescribable speed.He cursed himself for not marking her his.  
His only hope that she wasn't badly injured.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Serena panted.She dodged every single blast that he sent  
her way and didn't know how much longer she could take of it.  
Before she knew it Diamond was in front of her, inches away from her  
face. He pressed her back against the tree,her arms locked  
down by her sides.  
  
"I win." Diamond then plunged his fangs into her neck.Sucking  
the blood out of her.  
  
Serena couldn't move or think.Her eyelid's suddenly closing in on her  
as her world turned dark. 


	4. Love Blossoms

TITLE:Pure Bliss  
AUTHOR:Moon-Bunnie.  
CONTACT:Vannie421@hotmail.com::AIM:Vannie421  
RATING:R  
CHAPTER:4  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon it belongs to it's rightful owner.This disclaimer goes throughout to all my other   
chapters.  
  
A/N Okie here's chappi 4!! ^_^ I hope you like it im soo sorry for not updating sooner i had 4 test's in one day which was friday  
u_u Hopefully it wont happen with chapter 5.So enjoy this!And i'll post another chapter next week maybe sooner depending on how  
many reviews i get!! ^ . ~  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien arrived at the scene.His eye's an eery red ,his black hair  
flown dangerously around his face,his golden aura shown bright as it stood  
out of his black attire.Where the hell were his general's when they  
were suppose to guard her.His teeth gritted in anger.Darien  
ripped Diamond away from Serena.Serena slowly slid down the tree  
and collapsed towards's the floor unconcious.  
  
Diamond gritted his teeth in anger,a sudden disturbance   
distracting him from his main target.Diamond saw his   
distraction he glared evily then smiling with pure satisfaction  
as he relized who stood before him.  
  
Darien wanted to rip him to shred's.His inner self  
taking control over his anger.As his blood boiled with  
anger ,climaxing to it's peak.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing Diamond?!?!"   
  
"Please Darien there is no need to scream.I was merely haveing  
a midnight snack?Is there a crime in that?"   
  
Darien didn't ask anymore question's as he lunged his fist full  
force into Diamond's pretty face,hoping to wipe that smirk.  
  
They fought blast after blast both nearly equal in match.  
Darien's anger grew as he remembered the condtion Serena  
was in.Her skin a deathly white as her blood spilled and   
trailed marks down her neck.  
  
As his final blast came in gold against black.Diamond screamed back  
in horror as he flew and tumbled against the hard concrete.Darien  
wasn't through yet as he was about to send him to hell Diamond ,the coward  
he was vanished in a mist of black.  
  
Darien silently cursed.He wanted him dead then and there.  
Now that Diamond wanted Serena he would have to watch her  
more carefully.Just the thought of someone else's hands touching  
her made him furious and eyes red with blood.  
  
He would make him pay later.Darien walked toward's his general's  
who were tending Serena.He prayed she wasn't claimed yet  
by Diamond of all people.He would give his general's an ear full.  
  
***********************************  
  
Saphir wanted to kill them all.It seem's he had under estimated them. Dark red blood poured from his opened  
wounds,as Saphir tried desperatly to stop the bleeding.His anger grew with every beat of his heart.  
If he stayed there any longer he would die.  
  
"I'll get you all mark my word." Saphir vanished in a mist of black clouds.  
  
Malachite heaved a heavy sigh.Thankfull for his departure.Although the general's  
weren't looking so good themselves.Several of them bruised.It took all four as a team  
to bring him down.  
  
"Malachite where's Serena?And why weren't you watching her?!" Nephrite looked  
at him ready to kill him.  
  
As all thought's came rushing back to Malachite in a flash he quickly turned his  
head to the left.20 feet Malachite's eyes grew wide with fear.As the other's looked toward's  
where his eye's led him.  
  
"SHIT!!" Malachite cursed.  
  
As what unfolded in their eyes.Diamond's fang's plunged into Serena's neck.  
Then with a blur as Darien appeared and tore Diamond away from  
Serena.  
  
"Hurry we have to help Serena!!" Zoycite screamed.  
  
All four rushed towards Serena,hoping they weren't to late.  
As they saw Darien and Diamond fighting,Zoycite attended   
Serena.  
  
"How is she?" Jadeite asked frantic.His heart thumping with  
every second,  
  
Zoycite kneeled next to Serena's limp body, quickly examining her.  
Checking the marks and her blood with his skillfull hands.He bandaged   
her up with rip pieces of his clothes   
  
"It appear's she wasn't mark.If Darien hadn't come sooner  
then she would have been."   
  
"And where were you when she was to be guarded?Didn't  
I tell you al to protect her?!"  
  
All general's turned to face Darien in abrubt surprisness  
and ashamed of themselves.  
  
"Were sorry Darien but at the time we were being attacked  
by Saphir." Nephrite held his head down in shame while  
speaking every word.  
  
"That's no excuse one of you should have been watching her   
it was a direct order." Darien eyed them each,they were alway's   
loyal to him why fail him now?  
  
"I was the one watching her and left her to help the other's  
I will take full punishment for whatever you wish." Malachite  
stared back at Darien his eyes never leaving his.  
  
"NO!" Serena jumped in front Malachite surprising them  
all and herself at the sudden outburst.  
  
"I told Malachite to help the other general's if anything I deserved  
what I got for telling Malachite to leave me.It wasn't his   
fault"   
  
Darien quirked an eyebrow at her."Aren't you suppose to be unconcious."  
  
Serena huffed at his remark."Show's how much you know.Im a half breed  
of your race.I heal fast.My blood will regenerate when a certain amount of  
blood is taken away in time ,no matter how much is taken away."   
  
Darien stared at her amazed at the new found information.  
"Impressive,but why did you insist on Malachite to leave?"  
  
"It wasn't right.He should of helped his friend's knowing if anything  
happened to the other's and he could of prevented it somehow it would  
haunt him forever."   
  
Malachite stood stunned.This little rabbit was defending him.He smiled  
at the bravery she held.  
  
Darien nodded his head in understandment.  
"I guess I can forgive you this time Malachite but don't do   
it again."   
  
Serena looked at him studying him as if in a trance.She didn't  
really get a good look at him until now.His dark ebony hair swaying with   
the wind,tight black shirt showing his every muscles and broad chest, with   
his black slacks.  
Serena shook her head at the idea's flowing through her head.As she   
suddenly took in the word's he had just said to Malachite.  
  
As if her mouth was moving without her permission she blurted  
out something she thought she would never ask of him.  
"Why do you care for me so much?"  
  
Darien turned his head sharply at her surprising remark.  
He smiled gently and sincerly.He moved closer to her,  
her breast's heaving against his broad chest,as he took her   
chin lightly within his hands making her face him.  
  
"Because you couldn't possibly understand how much   
you meant to me.If anything happened to you I would kill  
myself.You could call it destiny if you want"  
  
Serena's eye's opened wide.She only knew him for a mere  
2 day's and already she was falling for him hard and fast.  
Their faces moved closer slowly as their lips touched in a soft  
kiss.  
  
Darien wanted more as it gawned at him.He thrust his tongue  
within her mouth roaming her inner and outer lips.Thrusting  
in and back a foreshawdowing of what was soon to come.He   
brought his hands around her slim waist bringing them closer.  
  
As if on instinct Serena slid her arms around his neck.  
Her finger's feeling the silky black hair she wanted to touch  
so much.Nothing matter to each other but them as they were lost  
in their own passion.  
  
The general's snickered and grinned. at the lovely couple.But ofcourse   
they coudln't watch this sappy scene before them.  
  
Malachite coughed loudly at first the two lovebirds still stuck to  
each other the next time he coughed louder as Serena and Darien  
both turned to the disturbance.  
  
Darien glared at Malachite while Serena merely blushed red with  
embarassment.  
  
"Perhaps you could continue this later Darien?"   
  
Darien huffed but responded.He turned back to his   
golden haired goddess.While playing with one of her pigtails.  
  
"I want you stay with me.It's not safe for you to stay here."   
  
Serena pouted,she couldn't just leave Mina by herself.  
"I can't leave my friend alone this is my home."  
  
Darien took her small hands within his strong ones.  
"Your home is my home ,you MUST stay with me I don't  
want you unprotected and wide in the open."  
  
Serena estimated whether she should stay with Darien   
or not and then finally gave in.It couldn't be so bad. .  
could it?  
  
As they left toward's Darien's mansion.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Diamond sneered in anger.He hated the fact of failure especially  
losing toward's Darien.Where was his pride now?He would win  
Serena over him no matter what condtion it was.As another   
evil plan formed within his head.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N YAY!! i finished! hehe .. you all should be proud of me.^_^ Okie so let me know how it was the more reviews I get  
the sooner I'll let the next chapter come out which is already building itself inside my head.^ . ~ 


	5. And So it begins

TITLE: Pure Bliss  
AUTHOR: Moon-Bunnie.  
RATING:R  
CHAPTER:5  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own sailormoon it belongs to it's rightful owner.   
  
A/N: I just wanna thank all those LOVELY PEOPLE who were willing to take time out of their lives and actually send me emails  
and IM me throught AIM/AOL. I didnt think the story was that good. . =/Also please note Serena and Mina are  
just FRIENDS their not sisters. In the beginning I said they could pass for twins/sisters but uh. . you get the point.   
Enjoy the story!!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Serena awoke with a head throbbing pain.She recalled last night as it   
shot through her in a flash.At the memory Serena unconciously rubbed   
the scar where Diamond had bit her.Serena shivered at the thought and   
dismissed it not wanting to remember. She took in her surroundings,this  
room fits her so perfectly she wouldnt want it any other way.With her   
white canopy bed and window drapes,Out of all the bedrooms darien had ,  
which was god only knew how many, she loved this one the most.  
She felt comfortable and at home with her surroudnings.It had taken her   
awhile to adjust to these new surroundings and living with Darien.She hardly   
knew the guy and she was already starting to live with him!God only knows   
how he convinced her to stay.She felt bad about leaving Mina back at the house.  
Serena told Mina she wouln't be living with her anymore.And it gave her  
a heart attack.The response Mina gave back was unbelieveable.Mina would  
be returning home today anyways so she would visit her later on in the day.  
Serena swung her feet over the bed and got ready for a brand new day.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Darien couldn't sleep , and Serena's haunting blue eyes hadn't helped him  
any better from last nights events.He didn't know what had overcame him  
to demand her sweet lips in a hot passionate kiss. Instead of him having   
a taste it had just craved for more and he was willing to do anything at the  
moment to demand more of it. So here he was sipping his cup of hot joe   
and daydreaming about a certain blonde.The coffee was so bland he   
didn't understand how humans drank it. He normally didn't drink but he   
was in the mood for it now.  
  
" Penny for your thoughts? "   
  
Dariens head snapped back into reality at the sudden disturbance.  
He looked up towards the source of the voice and saw Raye smiling   
sincerely down at him.Darien smiled back acknowledging her and   
continued sipping his coffee.  
  
" Not much of a talker this morning are we?" Raye said with her arms crossed  
against her chest.She could always tell what was wrong with her older brother.  
  
Darien shrugged his shoulders and continued what he was doing for the past  
hour.  
  
" Ugh say something Darien! " Raye threw her arms up with frustration.She  
watched her brother as if waiting for him to say something.  
  
He turned his head towards her and simply said. ." Hi "  
  
Raye rolled her eyes at her brother and gave a sarcastic laugh." HA - HA  
your so funny.Now seriously whats wrong? It's Serena isn't it? "   
  
Darien heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.   
  
" She's obviously head over heels for you from what I heard  
about last night."   
  
Darien quirked one eyebrow at her ." And who told you about that?"   
  
"Jadeite did, you'd be surprised at certain things he likes to blab about."   
  
Darien made a note to himself to gag Jadeite one of these days.Serena   
suddenly appeared before them. Darien could do nothing but stare at her.  
Her spaghetti sundress had shown her every curves and deep cleavage.  
He stalked over to her as his arms snaked around her waist.His lips  
slightly hover above hers as he whispered " You look lovely "  
  
Serena blushed at his heavy gaze and turned her face away.  
She felt as though she was naked under him.  
  
Raye cleared her throat before Darien would ravish her right  
in front of her eyes.  
  
Darien turned his attention towards Raye and glared at her.  
  
"Raye why dont you take Serena shopping with the girls today?"   
  
Serena looked at Darien with a shocked expression.  
"But Darien I have work to do." Serena frowned ,as much as she   
wanted to go she still needed to finish up . She never knew being  
Dariens assitant would be so difficult.  
  
"Dont worry sweetie i'll take care of it, besides you need to find a dress for the  
dinner ball tomorrow night, that you will be attending with me.That is if you will  
attend it with me?"   
  
Serena looked at Darien shocked.His expression was so readable.He had   
an almost puppy dog look to his eyes.Pleading for her to go.She had always   
loved balls and dressing all pretty. Since a little girl she had always wish   
for a dashing prince to sweep her off her feet like in the romance novels  
she had always read.Serena smiled " I will attend it with you Darien.But   
When was there a ball? And why didn't you tell me about it sooner so   
I would have more time to prepare for it?"  
  
Darien shrugged his shoulders." Well now you know.It's just something   
this part of area likes to do every year.Almost every elite member will be there.  
I wasn't sure if you would be intrested in it or not.Now go run along with  
the girls.Take your time and take my wallet.Come back and surprise me."   
  
Darien gave Serena a soft kiss which then turned to a passionate one.  
Darien growled low in his throat at the sweet taste of her. God she tastes  
like honey. Pulling her closer to him he deepened the kiss,  
rubbing his hard body against her soft one. His hands wandered up and down her  
body, reveling in the soft curves and small moans she made.  
  
Serena enjoyed every moment of it and wished he would stay there forever  
in her arms.But she knew he had to work.She reluctuntly let go of him as he gave  
her one more quick kiss on the lips and headed off,before he would take her then  
and there,  
  
" Well come on Serena,the faster we leave the more time we have to shop!"  
Raye rubbed her hands together enthusiastically while licking her lips ,she  
couldn't wait to shop to find the perfect dress and make Jaedite's jaw drop.  
  
Serena laughed softly to herself at Raye's face.  
"Sure but we have to stop by my house I still have to retrieve some things."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Serena opened the door to her house.Inside she saw Mina sitting  
on the couch comfortably while watching tv with a bowl of popcorn  
in her hand.Serena smiled, She hushed the other girls to be quiet.  
They gave her confused looks and soon realized  
what she was doing.Serena sneakily yet quietly snuck behind Mina.  
With all the power in her lungs Serena screamed next to Mina.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mina jumped up half way in the air with the bowl of  
popcorn flying around.And soon it was raining popcorn.Serena and the others  
laughed holding their stomaches with tears coming out of their eyes.  
  
"RENA!! you know better than to scare me like that!!." Mina stood with her arms   
against her chest.  
  
" Im sorry Mina I just wasnt able to resist.The oppurtunity was there." Serena  
wiped away remaining tears in her eyes.  
  
" Oh yea I would like you to meet my new friends.From left to right  
is Lita ,Raye and Amy.were going to the mall shopping for a dress for tomorrow nights  
dinner ball and I was wondering if you would like to come with us" Serena   
pointed at each girl as their name was being said.  
  
"OFCOURSE!! I've always wanted to go to one of those!" Mina bounced up and down,  
and dragged Serena's hand out the door,with the others following and softly  
laughing to themselves.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Laughter and giggles echoed throughout the mall.As 5 girls walked smiling with bags  
in their hands.  
  
Serena now felt a special bond somehow towards the girls.They all acted  
towards each other as if they knew each other for ages.It was odd really   
they only knew each other for a couple of days and already they've  
been gossiping about the latest fashion to boys.Mina had been caught up to   
date with everything concerning Serena.She had always knew Serena would  
find a special someone and the moment she saw Serena smiling every now and  
then she knew she was a changed person.  
  
" So Serena whats going on between you and Darien? After you two have  
gotten together you've been the latest news in the building." Lita was  
happy for Darien.It was about time he got out and found himself someone besides  
moping around and using women for pure sex.  
  
Serena pondered to herself for a moment she wasn't even sure herself if  
they were and "item". They acted like it sure, but Darien had never really  
confirmed it.Wasn't this moving a bit too quickly for her?  
  
" I really dont know Lita.He makes me feel special inside.It's like we were  
destined to be or something.It's complicated." Serena smiled at certain  
memories she shared with Darien,but then quickly changed the subject towards  
Amy.  
  
"Its not only me what about Amy and Zoycite?? Hmm. . ??."   
Amy blushed with her face redder than an apple.  
  
" You guys were here!" Mina shouted and ran into the store where  
there were dresses everywhere ranging in every color possible.  
Each girl had spread out and searching for the perfect dress.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N :Okie thats it for now!! You know I really dont have any idea where this story is going...I hope its good.. maybe in the  
end it wont be so bad? Ill proably add on Beryl and Diamond at the ball in the next chapter to spice things up a bit.hehe. .   
SOO suppoisively the next chapter will be the intresting one.okie now PLEASE REVIEW!! Im already working on the   
next chapter ! =p 


End file.
